You belong with me
by thelovelyflorencelovett
Summary: This is a series of stories of my O.C. characters...i didn't put the story on FICTIONPRESS because i didn't know about it when i first started my book. Please R/R :P
1. You belong with me

**Okay guys, I revised this. Not that many people actually follow this story…**

YOU BELONG WITH ME

Jake and I (by the way my name is Katrina but most people call me Kat)

Jake: football player; secret guitar player; very sweet but doesn't look like it…

Me: musicals; singing; guitar player… can be rather sarcastic…

US: best friends

How we met: preschool

Now: high school

Now that you know about "us" let me tell you about his girlfriend:

Natalie: high heels; short skirt; cheerleading; click leading; popular

Surprising, right? The cheerleader and the football player. Shocker.

_**"You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset' she's going off about something that you said 'cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do"**_

I was sitting at Jake's desk in his room. He was talking to Natalie I was doing homework. He said something wrong (in Natalie's eyes) which was actually rather funny.

"_**I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do"**_

The "jock" grew up in a small town right outside LA. His parents passed away when he was ten, he doesn't tell many people about it. That was one of the few times I'd ever seen him cry. When my parents moved obviously I had to come with them, so Jake came with us too. See, his foster parents didn't take care of him anyways, so they didn't mind. So at 14 we were like brother and sister. When we moved this small town, the neighbors adopted him; so now we're neighbors.

"_**But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming 'bout the day when he wakes up and finds that what he's looking for has been here the whole time…"**_

We've kinda been there for eachother the whole time. I guess you could say I've kinda had a crush on him since seventh grade.

"_**If you could see that I'm the one who under stands you been here all along see you belong with me"**_

"_**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be, laughing on a park bench thinking to myself hey isn't this easy?"**_

We have been the best of friends forever. Natalie, Jake's girlfriend, came into the picture when we were fifteen. Now that we're sixteen, we're saving up to buy a car; mostly with small amounts of money we get from washing cars, mowing lawns, and playing guitar in the park.

"Kat, Jake's on the phone," my mother yells from downstairs.

"Hey, Katrina, Jake's on the phone," my mother persists.

"Coming," I yell, _He has got to learn to call my cell phone_.

"What's up, Kat?" Jake asks.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Nope, football practice at five, date with Natalie at eight, then to your house for movie night."

I already know that Natalie hates me. Its only because she's annoyed by Jake always being around me. Maybe she'll get over it someday.

Jake says something about me playing nice with Natalie,

I reply: "Ya, maybe," a comment dripping with all the sarcasm I could muster up with his sincerity.

"Come on, Kat. I'm nice to your boyfriends. And anyways, she gets so worked up with your sarcasm, I'm just tired of the drama."

"I'll think about it," I reply, "now don't be late for practice or coach will make you run again."

I could hear his smile, "Kay, bye. And please think about it?"

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down, You say your fine I know you better than that hey whatcha doing with a girl like that… she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and that what your looking for has been her the whole time…"**_

I was about to hang up when…

"Wait do you need a ride to drama?" he asked.

"Sure"

"'Kay see you out front."

"… _**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along, so why can't you see you belong with me; Sanding by and waiting at your back door all this time how could you not know baby… you belong with me, you belong with me."**_

So I get my bag ready for drama, I love acting and I'm very good at it if I do say so myself.

When I get to Jake's house he's on the phone with Natalie, _again._ And she's yelling at him, _again_. He doesn't say anything like usual he just takes it.

"Why…"

He put a finger up signaling me to be quiet.

I roll my eyes and he mouths "Sorry."

When he gets off the phone I ask, "What happened _this time_?"

"Well I told her I was driving you…"

"You didn't. Oh god, what did she say to that?"

"Well… she doesn't get why I hang out with… you. But I always tell her that you're my best friend and she'll have to deal with it, and when I stopped talking she…"

"Let me guess she went off on you because she knew I was there?"

"It's not your fault," he cautioned. He knew that's usually the first thought that crosses my mind.

"I know but I just hate when you guys fight over me," I sighed. He laughed alittle.

"No seriously, though that sounded sarcastic, I'm serious. I just don't want to be the reason you fight with her."

He walks over from where he sat on the hood of the car to give me a hug,

"Sweetie, it's not your fault. You just make her nervous, is all. We did mover here together."

So after drama I go to the bleachers to watch practice (cheerleaders on one field football players on the other). I see one of Jake's friends whisper something to him, he smiled at me and said something back. I love Jake's smile. His straight, white teeth framed by his father's smile. He had sun-kissed skin and light brown hair. What really got me though, were his striking blue-green eyes. I sighed_; my best friend had become handsome. I never thought that day would come._

Jake came up in the stands during brake.

"You're done early," he says.

"Someone had an asthma attack, so we got out early." I shrugged, the kid was fine, but Mr. Kenzie wanted him to get home just in case, "So what did your friend say about me," I ask Jake, catching him off guard.

"Umm… nothing, I'll tell you later," he started running down the bleachers to get back to practice.

"I'll hold you to that," I yell behind him

He stopped, and through the keys to me.

"Go home; I'm getting a ride from Natalie so we can go out to dinner. Put the keys on the key holder by the front door, I'll see you later." He told me as he continued running down the bleachers.

When he got down there, I saw one of his friends make a comment and they started pushing each other around and laughing. His friends like me, mostly Derek.

" _**oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know your 'bout to cry. And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams. Think I know where you belong thinks I know it's with me" **_

I go home and explain to my mom why I was home earlier than usual. Afterwards, I run across the yard and give Mrs. Manning, Jake's mom, the keys to the car. I also update her on what Jake's plans were.

Jake got to my house around nine. "Only an hour? What happened," I asked, referring to his short dinner date with Natalie.

"Well, her mom called her to tell her she should get home because she was grounded," he answered back. I almost laughed.

"Wow, at least we'll have more time to hang out," I reasoned.

He smiles in agreement.

"So what did your friends say about me?" I asked suddenly.

He said, "Well, I can't tell you."

"But you told me you would," I replied.

"Fine, and this is going to sound really stupid but he asked how Natalie felt about my 'other girlfriend' being on her turf…" he said sheepishly.

"Then what did you say?"

"I just shrugged"

"What's wrong with that?"

"He said that if I didn't 'go after you' he would 'snatch you up.' Kat, he's not a good guy…"

"Okay, and after you talked to me on the bleachers what did he say to you"

"That you were my lucky charm"

"Okay?"

"It's … I just don't feel comfortable with him talking about you like that."

"It stopped bothering me," I replied, reassuring him that his boneheaded footballers didn't bother me.

"Okay," he said hesitantly.

"Really, Jake, let them think what they want to."

"_**can't you see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me standing by you waiting by the back door all this time how could you not know baby you belong with me have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me you belong with me."**_


	2. Lucky

A/n: I know I made a previous song fiction about Stacy and Clinton for the song "lucky" but it easily fits in with both to work/friend relationship of s and c and their (Jake and Kat's) high school "relationship." It's going to be set up the same way.

**LUCKY**

**JAKE AND KAT**

"**Do you hear me; I'm talking to you across the water across the deep blue ocean under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."**

Jake: I walked into school, I hate that she doesn't see I like her but I can't tell her, we're best friends and she's been there through every thing with me "all the more reason to take a chance" people say, no I can't get my personal feelings in the way of out friendship (if that makes sense) Her and Brad (my cousin) were talking. Last time, I had brad over she asked him out. I was so mad but I wouldn't let it show.

"**Boy I hear you in my dreams I feel your whisper across the sea I keep you with me in my heart you make it easier when life gets hard."**

Kat: I see him walk in. I know he's hurt and I feel bad but he has to know I won't be waiting for him forever. I did like brad, but he is a little to macho for my taste.

"**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend lucky to have been where have been lucky to have been where I have been they don't know how long it takes waiting for a love like this…"**

Kat: Yes, let's stop right there, NO ONE will EVER know how long it takes for his love, god, he can't take hints.

"…**every time we say good bye I wish we had one more kiss I'll wait for you I will…"**

Jake: I wish we had a first kiss, let alone one MORE kiss. She likes my cousin though.

"**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend lucky to have been where I have been lucky to be coming home again. Lucky we're in love in everyway lucky to have stayed where I have stayed lucky to be coming home some day."**

Stacy: I see Natalie walking towards him, what does he see in her, she's just a cheerleader but she's confident and pretty. I like talking to brad. He doesn't talk about Natalie. He can tell I'm not listening. "What's up? What are you thinking about?" he asked, I know he knows and doesn't care.

"**And so I'm sailing through the sea to an island where we'll meet you'll hear the music fill the air I'll put a flower in your hair"**

Jake: I call her; we usually meet by my locker. All of a sudden "you belong with me" blasts through the hall. I saw her turn a bright shade of pink. "Can I HELP you Jake?" she answered "sure, I love your ring tone by the way." "well, what do you want" "we always meet by my locker"" I said slightly whine-y. She sighed "that was before I had a…" she didn't finish. She knew that I would be "hurt" to hear that.

"**Though the breezes through the trees move so pretty your all I see as the world keeps spinning round you hold me right here right now."**

Kat: I give him a hug. 'don't worry, I don't care if you go out with brad" that was almost painful to watch he sucks at lying. "You're full of it, it's just killing you that…that I finally have a boyfriend." We bicker a lot. "What I'm not hurt, I'm happy for you" "your jealous" "no I'm not!" "yes you are" she said.' okay Kat." He said knowing it's probably easier agreeing with me. 'Anyway, I have choir and drama after school." "I have foot ball so I'll drove you home" he smiled. "What about ice princess?" I asked. "She prefers queen and I don't know what she's going to do about it" he said kissing my fore head. The bell was about to ring.

"**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend lucky to have been where I have been lucky to be coming home again"**

Jake: so that's how the rest of the day went I had a fight with Natalie because I was driving Kat home.

"**I'm lucky we're in love in every way lucky to have stayed where I have stayed lucky to be coming home someday."**

Typical day being in love with my best friend.


	3. thunderstorm

**A/n: I know I'm not the best writer (really) but you guys don't have to be jerks about it I will only accept constructive criticism other's will be deleted. I'd also like to say these are just random characters I made I DO own them It was storming outside.**

"Kat hates storms," Jake thought as they hung out in some friend's basement.

"Hey, you okay, Kat?"

I whispered as we watched a movie. We heard some thunder and I saw her jump a little. I put my hand over hers.

"Jake, really I'm okay." She whispered shakily,

"its okay to be afraid, Kat" I said back, she knows that of all people I should know that. It was a Friday night and I was hanging with my best friend, and some other people. We were watching a scary movie; Natalie had a cheerleading competition so she wasn't there. Another flash and "boom." She took hold of my hand and squeezed it, so I put my arm around her.

"It's okay Kat, its okay."

"I know I don't understand why I hate thunderstorms it's pathetic"

"It's not pathetic everyone's afraid of something like say, me when I was little I was afraid of EVERYTHING"

"Boom" I could feel her soldiers tense.

"I'm ganna go get a pop you want one?' she asked. "No I'll get it, I'll be right back!" so I went upstairs. It's so weird how well I know Kat, I know her better than Natalie and sometimes myself. That would be a very uncomfortable thought if we weren't best friends. "Boom" I got to get down stairs. I thought even though I knew she wasn't in any danger, I hate storms too. (Only because Kat is scared) When I get back down stairs "boom" I saw Kat jump a little. "I'm_ baaaack_" I said plopping down on the couch next to Kat. "You okay" I asked "ya, just a little shaken no biggy" I put my arm around her again. Some people fell asleep, including Kat. She usually always falls asleep during movies. Most of the boys, including me were still awake. "Yo, your girl asleep?" the left fielder on the baseball team, Tyrone, asked. "Kat's asleep, what about Maddie and Bree, they asleep?" "Yup!!" "Now that were stuck here turn on the game!" said Mike another guy on the big couch. Though Kat was sleeping I still felt her tense when the thunder sounded or I moved. Though our parents don't care when we get home they always say "don't forget to call before twelve!" and it was eleven thirty, I had half an hour to inform both our parents that we're sleeping in Mike's basement. "Kat, we got to call our parents and tell them we're at Mike's" she looked up at me "okay" she said sleepily sitting up a little. "I fell asleep didn't I' she asked with a half smile "yup, so did the other girls, did anyone ever mention to you that you snore" "I do not" she protested and punched my arm playfully. "Be right back guys" "why what time is it?" he asked looking at his cell phone. "Oh no, Bree had to be home at 11:30" said mike, "Well wake her up and hurry we aren't going any where." I said. So they woke bree up. Kat, Mike, Maddie, Tyrone and I were "crashing' here waiting to see if the other girls won the "cheer off."

Eventually, we all fell asleep. After, Kat and I called our parents we went back to the couch, Bree called her mom and she just said stay over at Mike's since everyone else was. (As you can tell our parents really don't care where we are on the weekends)

In the morning, I woke up to a bunch of guys snoring and the light shinning through the window; I had one arm around Kat still (my hand fell asleep) and her head on my chest. I looked at my phone, eight missed calls; two of my team mates, five from Natalie and one from my cousin brad. Great, I thought in my head, Kat opened her eyes. She straightened her back, but not moving from her current position. She looked up at me. 'who called?" she asked. "Two pig heads (that's what she calls foot ball players) five from Natalie, and brad" "wow, five from Natalie" she said, that was probably the only thing she heard, "yup" "what did she say, did they win?" she asked with fake enthusiasm. She'd be VERY good at acting if I could read her like a book. "I don't know let me check them."

Text messages

Natalie – Hy, you thr gt th rslts txt me bck whn you gt ths.

Kieth (football) – hey were r you?

Natalie – r u there, were are you

Brad – hey when is the fam getting 2gether?

Natalie – JAKE!!!

Jason(football) – bored, what you up too?

Natalie – jake!! Were are you

Natalie – I called your house and your mom said you were at mike's with Bree, Maddie, Tyrone, mike and…KAT!

"ha, ha, she called your house, and spelled where wrong 2 or 3 times" kat said reading my text messages" "yup" I sad while I texted everyone back.

Text messages

K, I'm awake call me when you get this!

Mike's

Mike's

Tomorrow you idiot!

Yes

Was watching movies at mike's with Kat, Bree Maddie, Tyrone and obviously mike.

Mike's

Okay what's your point??? And plz don't call my house!

All of the sudden kat's phone went off with the song "Phantom of the Opera"

"WHY is she texting ME?"

Text

Nat: "whr r you?"

Kat: Mike's y?

Nat: stll? Whres Jake?

Kat: ntm y?

Nat: ntm? What

Kat: nxt 2 meh

Nat: ohhh

Kat: y you txting me

Nat: b/c I fgrd you'd knw whr jake ws and I ws rght

Kat: cngrdltns

Nat: what

Kat: congratulations

Nat: oh, wll is he awake

Kat: yup. H wk m p

Nat: cn I tlk 2 hm plz

Kat: sr

Jake: wht?!

Nat: xcs me?

Jake: wll you txt me 5* last night!

Nat: srry, you wouldn't answer

Jake: fll asleep so dd you win?

Nat: yes! Soo happy can't wait to see you!!

Jake: mn

Nat: huh

Jake: me neither

Nat: oh

'how'd she get my number?" Kat asked still with her head on my chest.

"Don't know, all your friends hate her and her clique so maybe my mom gave it to her." "Ya maybe" "what'd you think I would give her your phone number." I asked. "I never said that" god I hate her in the morning, she really isn't a morning person." well you implied it" I say just to annoy her.

"Are you two quiet finished, ya'll sound like a married couple" Tyrone said from the other side of the couch. I could see Kat blush even though it was dark. I texted my mom to tell her I was awake and okay and I did the same to Kat's mom. Then, I hugged Kat a little, "ha, ha, sooo funny Tyrone. How many 5 year olds had to explain that to you" I said. "Ouch, that hurt right here my brotha'" said Tyrone while putting his fist to his chest. Kat laughed, "Very funny!"

"I know" Tyrone said with a smile I rolled my eyes they always agree unlike me and Tyrone, we don't agree almost ever. He's in drama too, I'm not. It shocks me that we all get along so well. "Any who, you can talk to your girl friend over there" she pointed over to the bathroom. "But it'll only take a second." I complained I don't know why she hates Natalie. "Fine, but I'm counting' she said with a smile. The phantom of the opera sounded almost on cue. It creeps me out when Kat can predict these things.

"Yes" I said answer.

"Hey, aren't you excited that we won?"

"Yes, I'm thrilled you won another cheerleading match!" I said sarcastically. "Do I smell sarcasm?"

"no but I'm sure you hear it" Kat said.

"Is that Katreena?"

"It's Kat, and yes!" I said. Natalie knows I hate just as much as Kat when people call her katreena.

"Any who I'll see you..."

"No, you wont, your cousin and his family are coming over remember, Brad?' "Oh, ya. I can't see you today my cousins coming over, you remember brad don't you?" "Oh, ya that sounds exciting so I guess I'll see you on Monday at school, bye" "bye"

I hung up. "Good, remind her I hate when she calls me." Kat said. "She would only call you more." She laughed. Kat has a cute laugh. "Any way, when do you think the others will wake up?" "I don't know. The first who wakes up has to get breakfast remember" Kat said, she remembers details very easily; I don't which is why we study together. "Ya. I wonder if Dunkin Dounuts delivers" "why would they deliver? I pick you to get those; I'll get the juice we'll meet down here once we're done."

"Okay" no use arguing with her she doesn't take no for an answer. It was wet out, but the sun was shinning. "Good' I thought, 'no more thunder" Tyrone fell back asleep! Terrific!

An hour later we were back on the couch. Kat started throwing empty wrappers at Tyrone and Bree. "What do you want, oh? What time is it?" Tyrone said, wake up. "We got dounuts, wake everyone up." I said. "Kay, yo, Mike, Maddie! Wake up, they bought dounuts." At that, they woke up.

"I have to get home, my mom just text me, I have to clean house because Brad and his family are coming over" I told the guys. "I could help. There's nothing to do at home anyway, my parents won't be home till three. I mean if you need any help. "Kat said. "Sure, I'll tell my mom. She won't care." I said, it's true, my parents love her. Any way, we tell everyone that we have to go. And we head to my house. We cleaned the house and joked around. Guess who showed up at my door. NATALIE! "Hey, baby, umm. What are you doing here?" I thought I said I'd see you Monday." I said, slightly annoyed. "I know, but I just had to see you." She replied. Kat came from the basement. "I finished….Oh hey look Natalie's here! Terrific" Kat said sarcastically. Oh god cat fight this'll be good. "But I told you my cousins were coming over and I'd see you MONDAY" I said gritting my teeth. "You said your cousin was coming over; what's she doing here?" Natalie asked, she did have a point. "Well, Kat asked if I needed help cleaning the house for my family I said it's not fun when I fight with Natalie in front of Kat. Probably because most fights are over her. "Well you could have just told me she was coming over." Natalie said. "why do you always need a play by play?" Kat asked, I could tell she was annoyed now. "Excuse me, I… I…" "Ya, I thought so… I will always be his friend, so you really just have to get over it princess." Kat finished. "Well, jake aren't you ganna say something? JAKE??" "Umm… Kat's right, I don't NEED to tell you when and where I'm hanging out, I see your concern with me hanging out with her, but that doesn't mean I'm ganna call for your permission to hang with her" I finally got that out of my system, I felt a mixed of emotions. Natalie walked out the door. Kat walked up to me. "It's okay and I'm so sorry for starting this. I should of kept my mouth shut it wasn't my fight" "no, no, no, you were right, she always does this. And really it felt good to get all that out. You're my best friend and she can't, won't understand that," explained "don't worry, not to be rude but she's so shallow she'll forgive you tomorrow" Kat said, "and by the way" she continued, "after cleaning that basement," she hugged me around the waist "I am never having boys, you don't even want to know what I found under the coffee table." Both laughed, my mom came in, "ohhh, you two are so cute, and thank you for cleaning the house I really appreciate it, your welcome to stay for dinner, Kat" "okay, I'll call my mom." So she her mother, "where are you now," her mother asked, "Jake's…I'm staying for dinner." "Okay be home before ten remember you have school tomorrow" "okay love you, bye" "bye." "Yes I can stay for dinner" she informed my mother. "Great!" "We'll be in my room till brad comes?" "Okay" my mother replied.

So we talked and joked around until brad got here. Brad has always had a "thing" for Kat. I don't know why I find it so, acword, but I do. Probably has something to do with her being my best friend and him being my cousin. "So what's new?" Kat asked brad. "Nothing much, you?" he replied. "Trying out for the lead in the school play, that's about all." 'oh and what about you jake?" "Football game Friday, umm, that's about all, wait you already know our on the team." I answered he just does that to annoy Me." so are you coming to the game, Kat?" brad asked suddenly. "yes'm, I always go to the games.' She answered. "Do you go to the PARTIES afterwards?" he asked. "w – w – wait a minute, are you asking my best friend out?" "No, I don't usually go to the parties after because, well… I'm never invited." She answered obviously knowing how to answer every question, she knew what was coming. "Oh, well then maybe you could come to the next one… with me." She asked me for a pen 'why?'

I asked "just give me a pen" she answered. So I did and she took

Brads hand palm up and wrote her cell phone number. "Call me after school tomorrow we can talk about this later." She smiled at him. "Okay.' He answered looking at me. I knew exactly why she did that, she didn't want me to feel uncomfortable. Too late, she's a great friend but there are many times of t.m.i. between us. (I.e. when she likes someone; why she's "crabby' every 28 days: I mean seriously acword." "Umm… soo you guys want to watch a movie or something" Kat asked, she hates long silences. 'Sure" brad and I say in unison. I am so happy, now I don't have to talk to my cousin, even when people say "family is everything" they were wrong. I get along just fine with Kat… and my other friends just fine. I like my mom and dad. I'm gold I've had Kat here, even when she flirts with my cousin, and she's crabby every 28 days and she's afraid of her own shadow/thunderstorms, there's a lot that isn't perfect. Anyway…

TBC


	4. I'd lie

A/n: it's just kind of additional information about jake in Kat's POV.

I'm really into song fiction stuff.

_**I'D LIE**_

_**JAKE AND KAT**_

"**I don't think this passenger seat has ever looked this good to me he tells me about his night and I count the colors in his eyes…'**

He has four colors in his eyes, mostly grey, blue specs of gold and brown. His nights are always the same crap about Natalie or his cousins (brad and his little brother)

"**He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair I'm laughing cuz I hope he's wrong I don't think it ever crossed his mined he tells a joke I fake a smile, that I know all his favorite songs."**

His favorite songs are when you Smile by Bad English, Somebody to Love by Queens and Her eyes by Pat Monahan and many others.

"**I could tell you his favorite color's green he loves to argue born on the 17****th**** his mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes and if you ask my if I loved him I'd lie"**

His favorite color is emerald green. He was born December 17th He carries a picture of his biological parents in his wallet but he doesn't tale it out much because he tears up.

"**He looks around the room innocently overlooks the truth shouldn't a light go on doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long he's sees everything in black and white never lets nobody see him cry; and I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine"**

Correction, he doesn't let anybody but ME sometimes see him cry. He doesn't look into detail and I'm just as predictable to him as he is to me.

"**(chorus)… he stands there then walks away my god if I could only say I'm holding every breath for you… he'd never tell you but he can play guitar I think he can see through everything but my heart first thought when I wake up is my god he's beautiful so I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle."**

I love him; he is a truly beautiful personality and all. No one knows he can play acoustic guitar because he thinks its sissy I think is awesome he's extremely talented.

"**yes I could tell you his favorite color's green he loves to argue oh and he kills me, his mother's beautiful he has his father's eyes and if you asked me if I loved him, if I asked him if I loved him, If you asked me if I loved him… I'd lie"**

He loves arguing I think he likes to make me mad he's like a little kid; I always have to watch him, which his okay with me. If someone asked me if I loved him I'd say no but god yes I do he's everything to me. I do love him.


	5. ice skating

Let me tell you right now… this was Kat's idea he told himself… this was Kat's idea, he told him self as he got his skates on. Jake hadn't been ice skating since he was seven. But he knew Kat wouldn't take "no" for an answer. Kat spun a little and went back to wait for Jake. When he was ready, jake got out on the ice he was a little "rusty" you could say. He kept stumbling.

"We always used to ice skate" Kat said to him. "That was on a small, deserted pond when we were seven!" He trips and falls. "Are you okay?"

"Ya" he gets up and stumbles again, Kat catches him around the waist.

"Come on" she said slipping under his left arm as support. "I'll help you!"

"This is silly" he protested. "Ya, tell me that when you stop falling." She answered. "And since when do you use the word 'silly' "

"I dunno" he looked at her sheepishly. He was getting better at it but they both refused to let go. He stumbled again. "Okay let's get hot chocolate." She said, helping him up and pulling him to the side of the rink.


	6. Random!

A/n: okay this is the last one I type before the BIG story I've been working on :D soooo for those who care hers some fluuuffffy (I guess that could be the term)

Kat was lying on her bed studying; her glasses on the tip of her nose. Jake sat down beside her.

"What're you studying?"

"History." She stated flatly. His foot accidentally brushed past hers; making her laugh.

"What," he smiled, "are your feet STILL that ticklish?" he knew they were but she liked annoying her. He brushed his foot past hers again.

"stop! I'm trying to study." She said with a fake angry look.

"You look like a librarian." He wrinkled his nose. Kat sat up and tickled his sides in an effort to stop him.

"Okay! Uncle, UNCLE!" he said. She smiled victoriously.

"Yes I'm ticklish, but so are you." He sat up straight resting his head against the head board. Kat crawled into his lap.

"what the…' he asked. Usually she'd be mad at him right now but this time she kissed his nose and hugged him. This was so unusual; she tried to hold her laughter in at his expression.

"Kat?" he gasped, and then laughed.

"Now will you let me study?" she asked putting her book in her lap still sitting on his.

"Are you guys studying?" Kat's mom asked walking towards her room.

"I hear a lot of laughter, mostly for, what is that History?" she leaned on the door frame. From the look on her face she was thinking something, or curious anyway.

"Ya we are now, he decided to tickle my feet." Kat answered looking up at him. She came in and set two glasses of Pepsi on the bed stand.

"You have tinted chap stick on your nose, boy" Kat's mother smiled. He laughed and whipped it off. She raised an eye brow.

"Umm…' Kat laughed, "You gotta strawberry colored nose."

"You look like a librarian." He said, wrinkling his nose once again.

"Shut up!" Kat replied punching him playfully.

A/n: okay (hale to the Pepsi) so there it is I was bored. :D R&R 3


	7. JK FIELD TRIP 1

They got back early because "someone" pulled the fire alarm. Kat, Bree, Maddie, Tyrone, Mike, and Jake were in the gym. Bree and Maddie were in the pool, while Kat watched the boys play football.

Tyrone stole a pass, and then threw it to Mike, but his aim was off and it flew over the gate. Kat looked up startled at the spiraling football coming at her. She caught it and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, do you want this back?" she asked Jake, Kat was still a little bitter about earlier

"Come on Kat, what ever Jake did I'm sure he's sorry." Tyrone looked at Jake, who was begging her to throw the ball. She tossed a swift spiral Jake's way and it hit him hard in the gut.

"Ow…" he bent over in pain.

"Oops." Kat said mischievously walking from the stands to the field.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ya, I'm good.' He answered numbly.

"Man that was hot." Tyrone high fived her.

Kat hugged Jake. "Never EVER use my fear against me." She said with an eye brow raised.

"Right." He replied making a mental note.

"who taught you how to throw a spiral like that?" Tyrone asked astonished by the pain the five foot six girl inflicted on the five foot nine football player. \

"Jake did." She answered.

"The student overcame her teacher." She said.

"Yup."

"You are a wise one young grasshopper." Jake replied.

"Now this is just getting weird!" Mike said, "Ya'll have been watching too many old movies."

"Okay, black and white movies are on every night here, which is the only thing to watch, don't judge me. She answered giving Tyrone a hug.

"Eww. You're sweaty." She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Before you come in my room, you are taking a shower." She said.

"Why…" the boys joked.

"Cuz ya'll smell funky." She smiled.

"Oh ya? Well, you smell like… ummm." Jake couldn't think of anything, she always smelled good.

"Nice come back." She smiled.

"right." The boys laughed, and Tyrone put a sweaty arm around her shoulders.

"You know he's in love with you? Don't ya?" she rolled her eyes, (which was becoming a habit) and nodded, she hoped so!


	8. JK FIELD TRIP 2

On the bus

"I really don't understand how we can send the cheerleaders to state on an air conditioned bus, but we can't get a better bus for the CLASS trip."

"They're at the top of the list and we all go down hill from there..." Jake answered.

"Oy. I know cheerleaders and football players always come before drama."

"This is a school trip."

"Which is why I don't understand why we just can't get a better bus." She said putting her head on his shoulder. Natalie was sitting next to one of the other cheerleaders. Kat saw them look over and say something.

"Go to sleep," he told Kat putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll wake you up when we get there."

It's a long bus ride to the city. They were almost there though, so Jake woke Kat up.

"Morning, sunshine." Jake said.

She sighed, "We almost there?"

"Ya"

"Hey look your nose isn't pink"

"What? Oh, ha ha." He said sarcastically.

"No, I don't have lip gloss on my nose.'

"Ya, but watch your back, I'm gonna get you again." He rolled his eyes.

"Ah huh, I'm scared."

"You should be."

He kissed the top of her head, which made her stop talking. She closed her eyes a few minutes.

"You're not going to fall asleep again, are you?"

"Nope" she answered, her eyes still closed.

Natalie was talking to Macy, one of the cheerleaders.

"look at them," Natalie said in disgust.

"You should get him back" Macy was filing her nails.

"What do you mean? We_** are**_still dating."

"Ya, but he's pretty chummy with that… her."

"They're just friends." She said watching him kiss Kat on the forehead.

"Fine, I'll find some way to get him back."

"What's the one way to annoy her?"

"Through, Jake?" Natalie exclaimed.

"BESIDES that."

"Ummm… well she is dating Brad…"

"_Exactly!" _ She said with a mischievous grin.


	9. JK FIELD TRIP 3

Tyrone and Bree were sitting behind jake and Kat.

"Look at them! Aren't they adorable?" Bree swooned.

"Shut up! Jake answered quietly, "Kat's sleeping' they were in town now. Waiting till the bus driver called them off. Jake was thinking of walking Kat up to see the sights.

"Yep, of course she fell asleep. **She always **falls asleep."

"Time to get out of my bus." The bus driver hissed.

'Kat, wake up."

"No." she answered opening her eyes. She got up, and he rolled his eyes,

"She is just soo… god I don't even have WORDS to describe her." He thought.

"Are you coming?' she asked, as he noticed he was just standing there, starring at her.

"nice, man.' Tyrone and Bree laughed.

As they walk up to the hotel, they notice something, it was HUGE.

"Okay ladies and gentleman, of which for many of you I use this term loosely." The lady at the desk said l looking at Mike. "Please act like young adults and I'll treat you as so." She was tall, thin, and grouchy.

"Okay, we have established party patrol." Mike said to Tyrone who rolled his eyes. Mike liked to party but we didn't. It was time to go up to their rooms. Mike, Tyrone, and jake were in a room together. And Bree, Maddie, and Kat were in a room together. That worked out we.., because the rooms were next door, (there was a door separating the two.)

Kat didn't notice till now that she was holding onto Jake's hand, he obviously noticed too, because they both looked down at their currently laced fingers. Maddie and Bree laughed at them.

"You guys are soo cute." Bree smiled. Kat stuck her tongue out at her.

Natalie was standing with her 'crew' which consisted of Macy, Morgan, Ashley, Stacey, and some other cheerleaders. She was not happy. Despite the situation, Kat and Jake kept holding on.

Unpacking…

"I saw you guys holding hands!" Bree said happily.

"So…" Kat answered, smiling, "What's your point." She was happy, everyone could tell.

"He should break up with Natalie." Maddie said quietly.

Kat picked up her brush slowly, the one thing she was about to forget at home. They were going to a few days here so the chaperones said to make themselves comfortable. We heard a knock at the door.

"Room service" Jake's voice came from the other side.

"Jake? Really?" Kat asked and rolled her eyes.

"Really!" he answered. She could literally see him smiling through the door.

"Let him in." Kat told bree from the bathroom, she was putting her hair back.

"What up _giiiiirls… _what you up too?'

"Nothing," Kat said, walking out of the bathroom, 'did you forget something?" she asked throwing him his wallet.

"When did you steal my wallet?"

"When I decided I wanted to by chips from the vending machine." She answered throwing him a bag of chips and sitting on 'her' bed.

"You are one screwed up chick!" Maddie started laughing.

"I'll pay you back; I just wanted something to eat."

"You could have asked." He said sitting behind her pulling her on to his lap.

Bree chuckled, as Kat bent back and reached her arms back around Jake's neck, he put his nose on her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Kat asked turning her head till her nose hit his cheek, which made everyone laugh.

"Naw, I'm good." He smiled.

"Good. Because. You. Are squishing. My. Ribs." She said. He had his arms around her ribs tightly. Jake loosened his grip.

"Sorry…' he blushed a little.

"You guys are soo cute." Bree and Maddie cooed.

"Anyway, where are the boys?" Kat asked.

"Getting unpacked." He said, shuffling through her bag; hair ties, magazines, her favorite stuffed animal. He smiled victoriously finding what he was looking for

"what are you doing?" Kat asked curiously trying to find out what he was so happy about.

Kat spotted what he had.

"You're so weird.' As he took the m&m's.

Field trip!

Jake and Kat evidently got paired as "buddies" on the trip to the wax museum. This was good because wax dolls scared Kat. She was less than thrilled when they were told about their first 'adventure.'

Kat sighed exasperatedly.

"Uhhhh." She sighed again loudly.

'what's wrong, Kat?" Bree and Jake asked simultaneously.

"Umm…nothing" she said looking down at her chipped nail polish.

"Ba… Kat, I know there's something wrong."

"Okay then; one, were you going to call her baby and two, really Kat?" Bree asked quickly.

She whispered back, "I don't LIKE wax dolls, it's like their eyes _follow_ you." She looked away sheepishly.

Jake gave her hand a squeeze and whispered back, "I wont let ANYTHING scare you." She smiled, "or hurt you." He added, squeezing her hand again. Kat buried her face into his side. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"I love you guys!" Bree smile, she was sitting behind them. Each of them grabbed on of Bree's hands, threatening to pull her down.

WHEN THEY GET THERE…

"I told you, you'll be fine Kat." Jake said squeezing her hand again.

"I know they can't hurt me, they are just CREEPY!" she answered. Bree snuck up beside Kat and made her jump closer to Jake.

"Not funny Bree." They said simultaneously.

"Maybe not to you but to me it's hilarious"

"I won't let any creepy wax doll near you." Jake said squeezing her shoulders.

Natalie came by the group. Seeing how close Jake and Kat were made her sick.

"How did you get paired together?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Kat said happily. Natalie rolled her eyes and glared at Jake. She knew she would never win this fight. Jake loved Kat to much. Natalie walked away relieved that her devious plan was in motion.

Kat was looking at an exhibit of Elvis. She cringed at his wax figure, and thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. It mad her jump. Jake came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It was your reflection." She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Ya know, your eyes will roll back in your head someday." He said letting go of his hold and leading her away from the Elvis exhibit.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He answered mischievously.

The wax museum had every famous person from the 40's to the 90's and some of the twenty first century imaginable. Jake covered her eyes and led her over to the Marilyn Manson exhibit. When they got there and he uncovered her eyes, Kat almost screamed. She gasped and jumped back, jake caught her.

"That was so not funny." Kat said angrily.

"That was mean, I know, but you don't have to pay me back for the money you stole." He gave her his melting smile and hugged her. Kat was still startled.

"You jerk!" she squinted at him.

"Shut up. It was just a joke, Kat."

"Not funny, it was cruel. You know I'm afraid of those freakish wax dolls!"

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." He answered. He didn't mean to make her mad. Although of course she was mad, he would be too.


	10. JK FIELD TRIP 4

They got back early because "someone" pulled the fire alarm. Kat, Bree, Maddie, Tyrone, Mike, and Jake were in the gym. Bree and Maddie were in the pool, while Kat watched the boys play football.

Tyrone stole a pass, and then threw it to Mike, but his aim was off and it flew over the gate. Kat looked up startled at the spiraling football coming at her. She caught it and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, do you want this back?" she asked Jake, Kat was still a little bitter about earlier

"Come on Kat, what ever Jake did I'm sure he's sorry." Tyrone looked at Jake, who was begging her to throw the ball. She tossed a swift spiral Jake's way and it hit him hard in the gut.

"Ow…" he bent over in pain.

"Oops." Kat said mischievously walking from the stands to the field.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ya, I'm good.' He answered numbly.

"Man that was hot." Tyrone high fived her.

Kat hugged Jake. "Never EVER use my fear against me." She said with an eye brow raised.

"Right." He replied making a mental note.

"who taught you how to throw a spiral like that?" Tyrone asked astonished by the pain the five foot six girl inflicted on the five foot nine football player. \

"Jake did." She answered.

"The student overcame her teacher." She said.

"Yup."

"You are a wise one young grasshopper." Jake replied.

"Now this is just getting weird!" Mike said, "Ya'll have been watching too many old movies."

"Okay, black and white movies are on every night here, which is the only thing to watch, don't judge me. She answered giving Tyrone a hug.

"Eww. You're sweaty." She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Before you come in my room, you are taking a shower." She said.

"Why…" the boys joked.

"Cuz ya'll smell funky." She smiled.

"Oh ya? Well, you smell like… ummm." Jake couldn't think of anything, she always smelled good.

"Nice come back." She smiled.

"right." The boys laughed, and Tyrone put a sweaty arm around her shoulders.

"You know he's in love with you? Don't ya?" she rolled her eyes, (which was becoming a habit) and nodded, she hoped so!


	11. JK FIELD TRIP 5

MACY AND NATALIE

"So the plan's set?" Macy asked popping her gum.

"Yes, when Kat comes in I'll do it!" Natalie answered excitedly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Brad asked.

"Oh, nothing," Natalie smiled, "can I borrow your cell phone?"

"Umm sure." Brad handed her his cell phone hesitantly.

Natalie took it from his hand and scrolled through the contacts. She was excited, though she hesitantly pressed "ok."

"This will crush her." Macy whispered looking over Natalie's shoulder.

Kat was in the shower, and Mike, Tyrone, Bree, and Maddie were out. Jake was laying face down on Kat's bed.

"Owww." He moaned, he fell out of a tree earlier. He probably spent more time in Kat's room than he did in his (or Natalie's)

"Are you sure you're okay? "He heard Kat ask as the water turned off.

"I'm fine.' He said weakly and muffled by a pillow.

"I just didn't know I had to baby sit you." Kat joked peering around the door.

"You don't... I can take care of myself." He said indignantly, turning his head.

"Right…because the one time I turn my back you _didn't_ fall out of a tree." She answered sarcasticly. She came out with an icepack, her dark blonde hair wet and curly.

"Ahh." He sighed when she put the ice pack on his back. Kat laid on her back next to him.

"You know, I didn't mean to fall out of the tree." He sighed making an attempt to face her.

"It's happened before." Kat answered moving her hair to bare the scare on her left shoulder identical to the one on his right shoulder. He was going to fall asleep when his phone vibrated. He reached over Kat to get his phone. It was a message from Brad.

"Need 2 talk 2 u." he knew his cousin enough to know he doesn't use numbers to text, he knew his girlfriend enough to know she would.

"It's Natalie, from Brad's phone." Said Jake bluntly.

"How can you tell?" Kat asked looking over his shoulder. He exhaled slightly, pain crossing his face. She rubbed his back a little.

"Are you okay? Really?" worry crossed her face.

"I'm fine Kat, I'll come back tonight." He rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head to reassure her.

He groaned as he stood up, dull pain in his back. Neither of them told each other how important they were to each other.

He jogged to the elevator Nat and Brad were on the floor below him and Kat. The elevator opened and one of the gothic kids stepped aside.

"Um… I'll take the stairs." He said the doors closed. He ran down the flight of stairs and into the lobby…he gasped and started walking out.

"What," Natalie popped up, "it's not what it looks like." He stopped.

"Than what is this? Because it looks like you were kissing Brad." He said disgusted. Brad was sitting on the couch, stunned.

"It's just…you wouldn't understand." She whined.

"Understand what Natalie?" jake stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kat's coming between us." She caught up to him.

"The only one who's coming between us is you." He said walking away.

He raced back to Kat's room and knocked on the door.

"What's up?" Kat asked opening the door as he rushed in."

"Oh my god, what's wrong?" she said noticing the pain in his eyes.

"She kissed him." He answered defeatedly burying his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, Jake it's okay." She said rubbing his back and sat on the bed.

"wait," she paused pushing him back till he faced her," who did Natalie kiss?" jake looked away sadly then rested his head on her shoulder again.

"Oh no." her jaw dropped, his chin resting on her head.

"Yup," he had to say it anyway, "she kissed brad." Jake felt a wet tear land on his collar bone where Kat's head lay.

"Oh, Kat!" Jake was more worried about Kat than he was himself.

"I'm fine." She smiled weakly, jake knew she was lying.

MACY AND NATALIE

Natalie stood in the lobby stunned about all of this.

"What just happened?" Brad broke her train of thought.

"He wasn't supposed to show up!" Natalie wasn't paying attention. She grabbed his cell phone and started looking through past calls.

"Crap!" she scrolled down in the 'recently sent' "JAKE" was the last contact.

"Oh god." She dialed Macy's number.

"so, how'd it go? Did it work?"

"I hate you!" Natalie answered.

"What happened?' Macy really didn't care but she thought she should ask anyway.

"I sent the message to Jake's cell instead of Kat's now Jake is mad.'

"I would be to if I saw you kissing my cousin, oh wait you have…and anyway, he'll get over it, he always does."

"He was so mad." She said.

Kat stood up and walked to the fridge.

"You want something to drink?" the drinks (other than water) cost money.

"Sure, we'll split one" he already knew she would anyway. She brought over a can of coke, took a drink and handed it to him. Kat sat down on the bean bag next to him.

"Kat, are you okay?" jake asked referring to how relatively quiet she had become.

"Ya, I'm more worried about you!" she frowned and slumped in her chair.

"Well… I'm fine, but you don't look fine." He pulled her on to his lap. Kat rested her head on Jake's shoulder and nuzzled her head into his sky blue shirt.

"How did we both end up alone?" Jake asked.

"We're never alone," she lifted her head slightly; "we'll always have each other." She answered. Laying her head back down, her hair tickling his neck.

"I only went out with him to annoy you." She mumbled.

"Hum?" Jake smiled.

"Oh, nothing…" Kat smiled too, but he could fell her shaking.

There was a knock at the door.

"We're hoooome." Mike, Maddie, Tyrone, and Bree walked in.

"Ooh, what's going on here?" Maddie gaped.

"Nothin' Madz." Kat mumbled into Jake's shirt, she knew her face was red from crying (and knowing what Bree and Maddie were thinking.)

Jake rubbed Kat's shoulder.

"Ummm… it's a long story." Jake told the group.

"Tyrone knelt down next to them.

"Baby," he brushed his fingers against Kat's cheek, "What happened?" he spoke softly. Kat uncurled her head, to find everyone staring at them.

"Umm, it really affected Jake more…" she answered, the biggest reason she was sad was because she felt Jake's pain.

"Not really, he was your boyfriend." Jake said.

"Was, he was my boyfriend, not only did that moron you're dating kiss him but…" she paused, Natalie hut both of them, but neither of them ever stopped to think Brad's fault; his phone… Kat stopped, thinking' jake didn't take what she said into offense she was just angry and he couldn't blame her.

"Kat," Jake said with a hug, "was dating, after she kissed my moron cousin, I figured out they're the perfect match..."

"No one's worth loosing you." She whispered in his ear.

"Aww, you two are so cute, man." Tyrone was just an earshot away.

No one noticed but Macy, thinking that Natalie would be up here explaining to Jake what "really" happened, walked in.

"Are they always like this?" Macy asked, eye brows raised.

"Yup pretty much." Mike answered happily,

"Than never mind," Macy said on her way out, "who am I to get in the way."

Kat looked at her puzzled and whispered in Jake's ear, "Way of what?'

"oh nothing." He smiled mischievously.

Jake understood completely, it was sort of a good thing, he thought, that Kat didn't understand, because if she did, she would kill Macy for thinking that. _'or would she…'he wondered _all of a sudden his mind started racing, he closed his eyes to stop.

"Are you okay?' Kat asked, her head looking up at him as she uncurled alittle but hesitating to move far so she just placed her head under his chin.

"Ya, I'm fine…" he answered.

"Tell me the truth…" she whispered.

Bree and Maddie, who had been whispering back and forth for a while, spoke up.

"As cute as you two are, and I mean you are ADORABLE but could you fill us in on what happened?" Maddie asked.


	12. JK FIELD TRIP 6

"Well," Kat began hesitantly, she looked up into Jake's eyes and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "we were in here, jake just fell out of a tree and he was lying on my bed while I was in the shower. I got out of the shower and got some ice for his back, as I was putting it on his back, his phone rang it said, 'need to talk to you.' From Brad's phone. The one person who uses lazy texting you know with the numbers and stuff."

"Then," Jake picked up where she paused, "I ran downstairs, and I found them, Brad and Natalie in the lobby."

"Okay." They looked confused. Jake hoped they would piece it all together so he would not have to say anything in front of Kat, knowing that it made her angry and sad.

"They were kissing!" Kat finished. She squeezed Jake's hand tightly.

"Ouch." He whispered.

"That little…" Maddie couldn't get the words out.

It was deathly silent, "so," Tyrone said quietly, 'your moron cousin, kissed your girlfriend?" he leaned down near Kat. "Babe, your boyfriend is an IDIOT for hurting you like that."

Mike jumped into the conversation, "jake can we beat him up? No one messes with my friends." Mike clenched his hands into a fist.

"No." jake answered hesitantly

"But," Kat added, "thanks for offering." She finished happily.

Kat loved having so many good friends.

"I just with we could do something about it." Mike was disappointed he really did want to help and he always hated brad, but kissing Natalie was low, even for him.

Brad came running to Kat's room.

"I can explain!" he said out of breath. Jake didn't want to here it; neither did Kat. By then, they weren't crowded around; they were all sitting casually on the bean-bags and beds. Maddie and Tyrone were on the floor next to Jake and Kat's beanbag, talking to them.

"I've got to tell you something." He said out of breath, not taken back by the calm, but strong, tension forming in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked, cracking his knuckles.

"I didn't kiss her." He answered. Maddie and Tyrone didn't believe him.

"Okay… that makes sense in there but we're out here, Brad." Bree said.

"One minute, she stole my phone the next she was…you know!"

"Okay, so you're saying is I should forgive you?"

"Yes!" he said.

"Brad, I don't know…" Kat didn't know what to say to him. She didn't want to lie anymore; mostly to jake.


	13. JK FIELD TRIP 7

**A/N: Just wondering…who's reading this…? I'm sorry I didn't put it on FICTIONPRESS but I didn't know that existed when I started… so…here's another one…it's going to get fluffier… if you haven't noticed…this is a very hard time…but I think it's a good story….**

Kat shook her head and started walking a out.

"Kat?" Jake asked following her,

"Kat, where are you going?"

"I don't know, I can't talk to him right now." She answered.

As Jake caught up to her, he noticed how hurt she looked.

"Kat," he pulled her into a tight hug, "You don't have to forgive him if you don't want to." He whispered.

"I'm not going to, Jake." She said pulling away from him angrily.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked worried.

"Am I mad at you?" she raised her voice, "Why shouldn't I be? It was your cousin, and your girlfriend, of whom you're probably going to forgive," Kat had tears in her eyes.

"IF it was just me she hurt, I would go back to her because I'm an idiot." He started to step towards her, grabbing her hand lightly with the tips of her fingers, "but she deliberately tried to hurt you," he stepped closer to where he was directly in front of her and she had to look up at him, "and I won't stand for that." He finished entwining their fingers and pulling her closer. Kat put her arms around Jake's waist, as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I know you, you're afraid when people yell at you. You're afraid they'll leave you. But I assure you, even when you piss me off, I'll never, ever leave you."

"Thank you, and I'll hold you to that." He said, drying the tears that ran down her cheeks with his thumb and resting his hand on the side of her neck brushing away the hair from her face.

He could never bear the thought of losing her, or leaving her. And he had just realized then, how much it killed him to watch her walk away so angry.

"Let's go back." He said breaking the silence.

"Fine." Kat hesitated. Jake put his arm around her wait and pulled her to his side, which surprised her, but she rested her head on his shoulder. He just wanted to keep her close. It was just an irrational fear, but he was really afraid she would run from him again.

They made there way back to Kat's room. Everyone got quiet when the two arrived back in.

"Everything okay? Kat, you never yell." Tyrone said more serious than usual. It was true though, she never yelled at people, especially Jake.

"We got it straightened out." Jake smiled at Kat.

"Ohh, you got it _straightened out?" _Maddie said mischievously.

"No, Maddie. Not like that." Kat smiled, knowing what Maddie was implying.

"Shit." Jake cursed under his breath it was late and he left his room card in Kat's room.

He than checked his pockets and found a room key he once thought was his. He once thought was his. He opened the door and saw her curled up on her bed. He went over to put a blanket over her and she turned, restlessly. He kissed her softly on the forehead and noticed she was warm; feverishly warm.

As he sat down on the opposite side of the bed, she let out a painful yelp and grabbed his hand. When she realized that someone was next to her, she slowly woke up. Kat had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm right here, babe." He squeezed her hand lightly.

He pulled Kat onto his lap.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she trembled in his arms. He asked that many times that day.

"_Are you okay?" Three words, but he cares, and he was there with her. Alive. _

Kat started sobbing; he pressed her head against his shoulder, holding her close.

"Don't. Ever. Leave me." She whispered between sobs.

"I wouldn't even think of it." He whispered back, while carrying her to the couch and turning on the T.V.

He wiped some of her tears away.

"What happened?" He laid hack a little, as did she against him.

"Umm…could we…talk about that tomorrow?"

"Okay, Kat. Than let's just watch 'That 70's show. Relax." He said feeling her tremble more.

"That's a stupid show." She mumbled.

"But it makes you laugh and I can't **stand **when you're not happy."

She laughed but there were still tears in her eyes.

"Kat!" he was determined to make her smile. He hadn't seen her that way since, he couldn't remember when. He scooted down fully on his back and pulled her with him so she was lying on his chest. This happily surprised her as she wrapped her arms around his ribs. He rubbed her back a little making her relax and stopped her shaking.

What really made her feel better was being able to hear his heart beat under her ear and his chest slowly rise and fall with every breath. To have the ability to fell him alive.

"See, you're okay baby, I'm right here. I always will be."

His foot brushed past hers.

"Ah, so you did this to tickle my feet?" she smiled and laughed.

There it is." He smiled back.

"The smile I was looking for." Jake answered, tickling her feet again.

"You're funny." She smiled happily.

"I'm serious.'

He wanted to tell her he loved her. But he knew it was the wrong time as he looked into her usual happy eyes; they have a shadow behind them. Something was definitely bothering her.

"Kat, I wish I knew what was on your mind." He thought out loud.

"Usually, you're good at guessing." She closed her eyes.

That meant, (A) she wasn't going to tell him or (B) she actually wanted him guess.

"Uhh, I really don't know." jake stated.

"I told you, I'll tell you in the morning." She said yawning.

"okay." He agreed as he pushed her hair behind her ear while she laid her head down.

Maddie and Bree arrived back at twelve o'clock in the morning.

They saw that Kat's bed was empty but clearly slept in. And her purse and card key were left on the table.

Then, Bree heard the T.V. in the other room and quiet murmurs. She stood in the doorway, watching her two best friends. It wasn't just the comfort between them but how they were laying that made her suspect something good was finally coming between them. Kat was lying on Jake's chest, his feet brushing hers when she stopped talking, his hands resting on the small of he back. Bree took out her phone and snapped a picture of them. To show the others how adorable they were together, then she texted mike:

Bree: Don't wait up for Jake he's here.

Mike: M'Kay… why?

Bree: IDK he's w/ Kat.

Mike: OOOh…

Bree: Maybe... :D love you, night.

Mike: LY2 night.

Maddie got into her pajamas and sat on one of the beds. She was curious to figure out where Kat was and what was taking Bree so long.

"Bree?" she called, "Are you coming?"

"Um…ya.' Bree answered hesitantly.

"What took you so long?" Maddie said turning on the movie they planned to watch.

"I found Kat." She answered.

"On the couch?"

"Something like that." She pulled out her phone and looked at the picture. Maddie let that pass, she was tired. As she was getting under the covers of her bed, her phone rang, she had a text.

Tyrone: Babe, can you believe jake and Kat.

Maddie: What do ya mean?

Tyrone: Uhh... they together.

Maddie:_ together_, together.

Tyrone: IDK that's just what Mike said.

Maddie: Ummm I don't know…where's Jake?

Tyrone: IN your suite

Maddie: okay…night

Tyrone: Night…

"Jake's HERE?" Maddie asked Bree, shocked.

"On the couch." She answered.

"But you said Kat was on the couch." She said slowly.

"I know what I said.'

"Tyrone said they were together, he said you told Mike."

"What, _together_, together? NO, I meant together on the couch, guys always miss understand things." She said blandly.

"Are you asleep?" Jake asked, noticing her eyes closing.

"No, I'm not asleep." She smiled, her eyes still closed.

"Well, you can sleep. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled. She knew he didn't just mean tonight, but to make sure she remembered that when she fell asleep, she hugged his ribs a little more. He grunted slightly.

"Sorry." Kat said loosening her grip a bit.

"Hey, no need to apologize; I just didn't see that coming. You're stronger than you look."

"thanks." She said.

"Oh and Kat?" he asked.

"What?"

"Goodnight." He answered, placing a kiss on her forehead, lightly.

"Goodnight, Jake." She yawned again.

He stayed awake until he felt her slow even breaths telling him she was asleep.

**A/N: next chapter coming soon…R/R WHAT'DYA THINK?**


End file.
